Ma Sauveuse
by sadswan
Summary: Et un jour on l'aperçoit, cette personne qui changera notre vie à tout jamais. Regina était une jeune femme froide et brisée jusqu'à qu'elle la rencontre elle. Emma la mère de Kara, la Sauveuse de sa petite sœur. (Os Swanqueen, léger Supercorp)


Hey !! On se retrouve pour un nouvel os cette fois-ci c'est un Swanqueen !! Mais avec tout de même un léger Supercorp. Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos messages, cela me fait plaisir :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel os.

 ** _POV REGINA :_**

La vie nous réserve parfois des surprises. J'étais une femme froide, ne montrant aucune faiblesse jusqu'au jour où je l'est aperçut. Ses cheveux blonds volant dans le vent, sa robe en cuir noir dévoilant parfaitement ses magnifiques courbes. Ses yeux d'un verts envoûtants, dès que mon regard à croisé le siens j'ai directement su que c'était elle.

Un coup de foudre...

Là encore aujourd'hui, assise sur un banc l'observant parler avec les enfants, en riant. J'attends patiemment ma petite sœur qui n'est d'autre qu'une de ses élèves, enfin je crois. La sonnerie ressonne dans le bâtiment, je me lève à la recherche de ma sœur, je la vois arriver main dans la main avec une autre petite fille blonde ressemblant étrangement à la femme que je contemple depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

 _ **Lena :** Gina ! Je te présente Kara, c'est ma super sauveuse. _

Elle me regarde un immense sourire enfantin sur ses lèvres, puis mon regard se pose sur cette petite fille blonde aux yeux émeraudes avec une cape rouge derrière le dos.

 _ **Kara :** Bonjour Madame._

 _\- Bonjour Kara. Je suis la grande sœur de Lena, enchantée de faire ta connaissance._

 _ **Kara :** Vous avez vu ma cape ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr que oui._

 _ **Kara :** Elle est belle, hein ? C'est ma Maman qui me l'a faite !_

 _\- Elle est magnifique, ta Maman est très douée._

 _ **Kara :** C'est la meilleure d'entre toute. Elle sens la cannelle, tous les jours elle me fait rire, elle une chevelure aussi douce que de la soie. Puis j'adore quand elle me raconte des histoires le soir avant de dormir. Henry et moi on adore les histoires avec des chevaliers et des princesses._

 _\- Ta Maman à l'aire d'être charmante._

 _ **Emma :** Mais bien-sûr que oui, je le suis_ !

Je me retourne surprise vers la provenance de la voix et tombe nez à nez avec la femme que je contemple depuis des mois. Mes yeux se perdent totalement dans les siens c'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté, son sourire, j'en tombe de haut.

 _ **Emma :** Je crois que nous nous sommes pas officiellement présentées. Emma Swan, ravie de faire votre connaissance._ (Je lui sers la main gênée.)

 _\- Je...je...Regina Mills, ravie également Miss Swan._

 _ **Lena :** Gina ! T'as vu la Maman de Kara est très jolie._

 _\- Oui Lena elle est ravissante..._

À peine mes mots sorties de ma bouche, je place la main sur cette dernière regrettant mes paroles. Je rougis instinctivement faisant rire la femme en face de moi.

 _ **Emma :** Vous êtes magnifiques quand vous rougissez Regina. _(Elle me sourit chaleureusement.) _Kara tu viens, on doit aller chercher ton frère au cours de piano._

 _ **Kara :** J'arrive Maman. À Lundi Lena, à bientôt Regina._

J'observe partir la mère et la fille toujours immobile aux paroles de la blonde, elle me trouve magnifique. J'attrape la main de ma petite sœur et monte dans ma voiture direction la maison familiale. Une fois arrivée je rejoins le reste de la famille au salon et m'assois près de ma sœur aînée.

 _ **Zelena :** Alors tu n'as rien à nous dire ?_

 _\- Vous dire quoi ?_

 _ **Cora :** Ce que ta sœur veux dire par là c'est est-ce que tu as enfin trouvé le courage d'aborder cette fameuse blonde_ ?

 _ **Henry :** Ah oui effet ! Alors ma chérie l'as-tu fait ?_

 _\- Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est elle qui est venu vers moi._

 _ **Lena :** Oui Emma c'est la Maman de ma super sauveuse, Kara._ (Dit-elle complètement dans la lune.)

Tous les regards se posent sur la plus petite de la famille, qui est en train de lire une bande dessinée un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _ **Cora :** Kara ? Mais qui est cette personne ?_

 _ **Lena :** Ma super sauveuse je t'ai dit Maman_, _tu dois m'écouter quand je te parle._

 _ **Henry :** Je crois que notre petit ange est tombée amoureuse. Tout comme notre chérie._

 _\- Papa !! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Miss Swan !_

 _ **Zelena :** Miss Swan, hein !?_

Mes joues virent au rouge sous les rires de ma famille, je donne un coup de pied à ma sœur.

 _ **Cora :** Parle nous un peu plus d'elle._

 _\- Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Elle a deux enfants, un certain Henry qui a des cours de piano et une petite fille, Kara qui est dans la même classe que Lena. Je crois aussi que c'est une des professeurs de l'école._ _Mais cette information n'est pas sûre._

 _ **Lena :** T'as oublié le plus important Gina._..

 _ **Zelena :** Et c'est quoi petite grenouille ?_ No

 _ **Lena :** Elle trouve Gina magnifique. _

Mon père affiche un sourire en coin puis reprend la lecture de son journal. Ma sœur et ma sœur rient puis partent toutes les deux reprendre leurs travails.

 ** _Une semaine plus tard..._**

Attendant patiemment ma petite sœur tout en lisant mon livre du moment, quand je sens une présence près de moi. Je détourne mes yeux de mon bouquin quelques secondes pour rencontrer une chevelure blonde que je connais si bien pour l'avoir contemplé durant des mois.

 _ **Emma :** Le Petit Prince. Très bon choix de lecture._

 _\- Emma !_

 _ **Emma :** Vous aimez lire ? Cela fait pas mal de temps que je vous observe, toujours avec un livre différent entre les mains._

 _\- C'est l'une de mes plus grandes passions, vous connaissez ?_

 _ **Emma :** Bien-sûr que oui, voyons Regina. _(Elle roule des yeux.) _C'est un classique que mes enfants et moi adorons._

 _\- C'est mon préféré._

 _ **Emma :** C'est le mien aussi, alors vous êtes la mère de Lena ?_

 _\- Non, non. Je ne suis que sa grande sœur. Pourquoi je fais si veille que ça ?_

 _ **Emma :** Bien évidemment que non Regina, vous êtes magnifiquement jeune. Vous savez, vous aurez pu avoir Lena très jeune, comme moi._

 _\- C'est vrai que vous m'avez l'aire d'être très jeune pour avoir déjà deux enfants dont une âgée de six ans._

 _ **Emma :** J'ai eu mes enfants extrêmement jeune, à dix-neuf mais je l'assume totalement. Tous les deux sont mes petits rayons de soleil, mes petits jumeaux._

 _\- Vous avez vingt-cinq ans alors ?_

 _ **Emma :** Bonne réponse Sherlock ! _(Elle rit.) _Et vous vous avez quel âge ?_

 _\- J'ai un an de plus que vous Emma._

Les secondes défilent, les minutes défilent doucement. Toujours assise sur ce banc discutant de tout et de rien avec cette femme qui à chaque seconde, qui passe me fait tomber amoureuse d'elle encore un peu plus. Au bout de trois quart d'heure à discutés, la sonnerie retentit avertissement la fin des cours particuliers des élèves, on récupère toutes les deux ceux pourquoi on était venus. Je la regarde montée dans sa coccinelle jaune, je la salut de la main, très vite imitée de ma petite sœur puis nous montâmes dans ma Mercedes. À peine arrivée que je me précipite dans ma chambre, je m'avachie sur mon lit, quand soudain mon téléphone sonne, je répond aussitôt à l'appel.

 ** _* Hey Regina ! C'est Emma, je me demandais si vous êtes libre dans un semaine pour un rendez-vous ? Il y a une bibliothèque pas très loin d'ici alors je me demandais pourquoi pas y aller ensemble. Si cela vous dit bien entendu ?_**

 ** _Bonjour Emma, c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation. Quelle heure ?_**

 ** _Vingt heures devant votre porte, soyez à l'heure. À dans une semaine Regina._**

 ** _À bientôt Emma.*_**

Un immense sourire apparaît sur mon visage, j'enfouie mon visage dans mon oreiller et cri de joie contre ce dernier. Ma porte s'ouvre laissant ma sœur en riant.

 _ **Zelena :** Calme ta joie Sis'._

 ** _Une semaine plus tard..._**

Me regardant une énième fois dans mon miroir, réajustant ma robe rouge, peut-être que cela fait trop ? Non, je suis très bien ainsi. Enfin je crois, rrrhh je l'ignore. Après quelque secondes d'hésitation j'enfile mon long manteau noir puis descend les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée où m'attendent mes parents.

 _ **Henry :** Tu es magnifique ma chérie._

 _ **Cora :** Ce n'est qu'une simple sortie Regina. Mais ton père a raison tu es magnifique._ (Elle rit en donnant un coup de coude gentiment à mon père.)

 _\- Arrête de rire Maman, mais merci du compliment._

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre puis des toquements aussi, mon père ouvre la porte laissant entrée Emma vêtue d'une robe en cuir noire et un manteau rouge, tout le contraire de moi.

 _ **Emma :** Bonsoir Monsieur, Madame. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis Emma Swan._

 _ **Cora :** Enchantée Miss Swan. Cora et voici mon mari Henry Mills._

 _ **Henry :** Enchantée Emma. Je peux vous appeler Emma j'espère ?_

 _ **Emma :** Bien-sûr Monsieur Mills._

 _ **Henry :** Appeler moi Henry._

 _ **Cora :** Et moi Cora, c'est plus simple._

 _\- On devrait y aller._

 _ **Emma :** En effet, vous venez donc Regina. Bonne soirée Henry et Cora, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ramènerai pas votre fille trop tard._

 _ **Henry :** Vous pouvez la garder aussi longtemps que vous le désirez Emma._

 _ **Emma :** J'en prend note._

 _ **Cora** : N'écoutez pas mon époux Emma, amusez-vous bien les filles à demain._

Je saisis la main tendu d'Emma, puis ensemble nous nous dirigeâmes dans sa petite coccinelle jaune. Le trajet se fit dans un silence, non gênant mais plutôt rassurant. Après plus d'une heure de route, Emma se gare devant une ancienne bâtisse en briques. Elle descend, ouvre la portière, puis m'invite à entrée dans le bâtiment. À peine franchi la porte que des tonnes et des tonnes de livres nous entoures.

 _\- C'est magnifique..._

 _ **Emma :** Je sais._

 _\- Qui en est l'heureux propriétaire ?_

 _ **Emma :** L'heureuse propriétaire, tout ceci m'appartient, héritage familiale des Swan._

 _\- Je...Wouah c'est tellement...je n'ai plus les mots._

 _ **Emma :** Je sais c'est impressionnant, mes grands-parents ont légués cette collection à ma mère qui me l'a légué par la suite. Aujourd'hui je compte la diriger avec mes deux enfants._

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous partez, c'est Lena qui me l'a confessé en pleurant il y a quelques jours mais je pensais qu'elle avait mal compris la chose._

 _ **Emma :** En effet nous partons. Ma mère est très malade alors j'ai décidé de tout quitter, mon boulot à l'école, ma maison pour diriger cette entreprise familiale, et écrire mes propres histoires._

 _\- Vous partez quand ?_

 _ **Emma :** Demain en fin d'après-midi._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ici. Pour me faire tes adieux._

 ** _Emma :_** _Oui_ _mais pas seulement, j'ai quelques choses à t'avouer Regina. Toutes les deux on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai toute de suite su que c'était toi, tu es celle qui comblera ma vie._ _Tu es celle que je cherche depuis longtemps. J'ai eu un immense coup de foudre pour toi Regina Mills._

 _\- Emma... Que fais-tu ? Arrête ça tout de suite._

 _ **Emma :** Je t'ai vu me regarder durant plus d'un an Regina, mais je le faisais également. Je n'ai jamais réussie à trouver le courage pour t'aborder, jusqu'à que ma fille et ta sœur deviennent inséparables. Regina je suis amoureuse de toi._

 _\- Je veux rentrer chez moi Miss Swan._

 _ **Emma :** Regina, tu ne peux me dire ça. Je viens de te dévoiler les sentiments._

 _\- J'ai très bien compris mais j'en ai aucun pour vous._ _Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait croire cela, mais c'était simplement amicale, maintenant j'aimerai rentrer chez moi._

 _ **Emma :** Je vous ramène chez vous alors Madame Mills. _

Je monte dans sa voiture sans un bruit, suivis de près par Emma. Roulant dans le noir j'observe discrètement le visage de la blonde, ruisselant de larme à cause de moi. Bravo Regina tu as encore tout gâché. Elle se gare devant mon allée, ouvre la portière et m'incite à sortir.

 _ **Emma :** Je suis désolée _Regina, _plus jamais vous me reverrez._

La portière ce claque violament, le moteur gronde, j'observe la femme qui détient mon cœur partir. Je m'écroule au sol en éclatant en sanglots, soudain je sens des bras m'entourer, je me retourne et enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma mère.

 _ **Cora :** Ce n'est pas Danielle ma chérie, elle ne va pas te quittée comme elle l'a fait. Donne toi une seconde chance, donne lui ton cœur._

 _\- L'amour est une faiblesse mère._

 _ **Cora :** Non ma chérie tu te trompes, c'est une force._

 ** _Lendemain après-midi..._**

Courir, toujours courir... Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il est quinze heure pile. Emma devait partir à cette heure exact, je retire mes talons hauts et continue ma course jusqu'à sa maison. Je franchis la route principale, puis me précipite vers la petite allée. Au loin j'aperçois sa maison se dessinée, j'accélère ma course et m'arrête essoufflée devant la bâtisse.

Il n'y a plus rien,

Nada

aucune trace d'elle.

 _ **Emma :** Regina ? _

Je me retourne plus heureuse que jamais, je tombe nez à nez avec Emma un carton rempli de jouet dans les mains. Je me précipite vers elle et lui saute dans les bras, le carton s'écrase au sol. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux en lui murmurant des excuses.

 _ **Emma :** Tu es revenue._

 _\- J'ai pris peur, peur de mes sentiments qui sont réciproques._

 _ **Emma :** Tu m'aimes ?_

 _\- Je crois que oui, je suis follement amoureuse de toi..._

Elle me sourit tout en pleurant, dépose ses mains sur mes joues et rapproche son visage du mien. Et en toute délicatesse scelle nos lèvres dans un premier baiser parfait. Peut-être que l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, peut-être qu'il est une force. Même après avoir eu le cœur brisé de nombreuses fois, une seule et bonne personne peut le réparer. Emma m'a réparé, elle a fait de moi une femme forte, une femme comblée, et une mère aimante.

Grâce à elle j'ai apprit ce que signifiait le véritable amour,

Car après toutes ces années, on s'aime comme au premier jour,

Et sûrement pour toujours...


End file.
